The Bittersweet Trilogy
by DarkCrystalis
Summary: [Complete] Kagome runs into a man while going home late one night, and immediately holds an interest for him. However, she is then viciously torn away with his few, harsh words. Despite that, they meet again a year later...and sex is enivitable. [SK]
1. Part One

**The Bittersweet Trilogy: Part One  
By: DarkCrystalis**

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing; I hope that makes you happy.

**Disclaimer #2:** I do not own the song used in this story, which is entitled "Before The Dawn", by Evanescence.

**Summary:**

What else can I say except this: I can guarantee you that you've never read another Sesshoumaru and Kagome story like this. Why? Who in the hell (excluding me) writes about them singing a duet on the bus, then missing Kagome's stop while flirting along the way? Oh, and we can't forget the indescribably cold behaviour afterwards from the one we all love, Sesshoumaru.

If that made little to no sense to you, but has piqued your curiosity, then read on! If that made some or complete sense to you, and still piqued your curiosity, here's yet another reason for you to read on! However, if you hated it, I'm strongly tempted to call you an ass, but I won't.

XxXx

**Part One**

Kagome looked at her watch as she walked onto the bus. It was already past 10pm, and a young girl such as herself shouldn't be waiting for the public transit bus at such hours; it was dangerous.

She was coming home from Sango's house, after watching one of her favourite fluffy movies, "A Walk To Remember." Even after seeing it so many times, the ending still made her cry.

As she walked onto the bus, she quietly mouthed the lyrics of a song from her walkman to herself. After paying the fare, she began the trek to the back; she hated the front seats, for some odd reason.

However, she stopped and stared in awe when a young man with long silver hair sat there, seemingly engrossed in mouthing lyrics from his walkman, also. His head was bent slightly downwards, but despite that, she still managed to notice his shockingly golden brown eyes.

Purposely sitting right across from him, she stared unabashedly as he raised his head to her in silent question.

Resisting the urge to scowl in response, he quickly turned his head, and closed his eyes, concentrating on the song lyrics playing from his CD player.

Watching him closely, she realized the words he was mouthing were the ones resounding in her own ears.

Waiting for the right moment, she began to sing the lyrics aloud.  
_  
Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
__I want nothing more than to see you there  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
__  
_At hearing her lulling voice and song that sounded far too familiar, his head snapped up in her direction.

They were both listening to the same song, at the exact same time! Honestly, how likely was that?

Slowly, without thinking, he joined her in the duet parts.

_**Kagome :** _

If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love  
_Then let me never ever wake again  
__**  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru:** _

And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
_We'll be lost before the dawn _

**Kagome :**

_Somehow I know that we cant wake again from this dream  
__It's not real, but it's ours _

**Kagome and Sesshoumaru:**

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
__We'll be lost before the dawn _

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
__We'll be lost before the dawn_

Staring at her as they sang together, her voice filled his soul, making him feel warm inside.

Not being one to bask in the moment, his thoughts immediately washed away everything.

_Feeling warm inside? What is this Sesshoumaru talking about? This Sesshoumaru never feels warm inside…damn human… _

Pausing in his thoughts, he nearly blanched in disgust.

_Did I just sing with her? Oh hell…_

Snapping his head up once more when he heard light laughter, Sesshoumaru came face to face with the smiling girl, who was now looming over his sitting form.

"Did you know that you have a lovely voice?" she asked sweetly as she pushed back his silvery white bangs.

Flinching at her soft touch, he instinctively got up and moved a few seats away, uncomfortable at her closeness.

Frowning slightly, Kagome respected his decision to move, and with a slightly depressed aura, she made her way back to her seat.

As she walked, the bus sped up while running through a red light, which made Kagome fall forward without control.

However, before she felt the harsh rubber under her knees, the silver haired man that sang with her moments ago was holding her up, protecting her.

"You should watch where you're going, miko," he whispered deeply into her ear, making Kagome shiver in response.

"Th-thank you, sir," she replied breathlessly, not knowing what else to say. As far as the "miko" thing went, she had no idea, so Kagome accepted it as some sort of strange nickname.

"Sir?" he questioned, and watched with amusement when her cheeks blushed.

"We-well, I don't know your name!" Kagome defended, staring deeply at him, waiting for a response.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho," he replied, looking at her with his normal stoic face once more.

"Sesshy," Kagome replied without thinking, and then began to giggle when she was met with his incredulous stare.

"Girl, something tells me I won't want to know where you got that hideous nickname from."

"First of all, my name is Kagome, and I'd appreciate it if you called me that. Second…it's not hideous, it's cute, _Sesshy_," she stated, stressing his new nickname, just to piss him off.

Scowling, he picked her up into his arms bridal-style, and lay her down across the length of the red bus seats.

"Are you ticklish, Kagome?" He asked with a slight purring sound in his voice, which made her involuntarily shiver.

"N-no, n-not at all," she replied weakly, avoiding his piercing gaze.

"Oh really? Then it shouldn't bother you when I do this…and this…" Relentlessly, he poked her in her sides, alternating from one side and the other.

Even he knew this was out of character for his normal stoic attitude, but for once in his life, he decided to loosen up.

Hearing her giggling ringing in his ears, he resisted the strong urge to smile in response.

Gasping for breath under him, he immediately stopped when he saw the crimson blush rise to her cheeks.

Kami, he'd never seen a more beautiful woman in his entire life.

Leaning down to kiss her supple lips unconsciously, he stopped midway when a shadow loomed over them.

"Hey, lovebirds, didn't you hear me when I said this was the last stop? Ya'll need to get off the bus now," the driver announced, clearly annoyed, and being a little too close for comfort.

"Are you serious? Aw crap…" Kagome groaned, covering her face with her hands, not knowing what to do. She'd obviously missed her stop, and now there was no way of getting home.

Exiting the bus as if nothing had happened, Sesshoumaru began to walk out of the station, and into the cool night air.

"Sesshy!" Kagome called, chasing after his slowly retreating form.

"I-I missed my stop," she muttered, not being able to look at him directly.

"And since when is that my problem?" He spat coldly, ignoring the gaze of hurt which she sent him.

"It IS your fault! If you hadn't have tickled me, and then nearly kissed me, I might not have missed it! Or, at least I wouldn't be THIS far from home! I could've gotten off, and then walked the rest of the way back!" Kagome spat back, not caring for his rude attitude, and feeling the sudden urge to defend herself.

"I'd never kiss you, you're a pathetic human; far below my standards," he answered, and continued walking.

By now, Kagome was thoroughly confused. What was wrong with her being a human? Was she supposed to be something else?

"Of course I'm a human! Aren't you!" She asked, not knowing what else to say in response.

"No," he stated simply, and then suddenly vanished off into the night.

Kagome turned around in circles, trying to find where he had run off to.

"Sesshoumaru, stop this right now! Get back here!" She called out hopelessly into the night, waiting for him to come out of hiding.

Unfortunately for her, he wasn't hiding; Sesshoumaru had left, using his demonic powers.

Dropping to her knees in sadness, Kagome tilted her head up to the sky, seeing the stars blinking back wearily at her.  
_  
What am I going to do now? How will I get home?_

Refusing to cry at what the bastard had done to her, she got up and trudged home.

Suddenly feeling overpowered, she looked down at her hands which seemed to be glowing a light pink. Nearly screaming in fright of herself, she watched intently as the colour slowly faded as her determination grew, replacing the hatred.

It was going to be a long walk home, but she would do it, just to prove to the asshole that she didn't need his help in the first place.

XxXx

Far off in the distance, Sesshoumaru tuned into his demonic hearing and senses, feeling sadness and anger overwhelm her powerful aura.

He could feel the miko power bubbling from inside her soul, being released for the first time in a tiny dose.

Kagome had so much more power, and she wasn't even aware of it…

…He couldn't get involved with her; she could very well purify him one day, if her skills were honed.

Aside from that, his feelings were something he kept tightly locked away, where no one could find them.

He _would not_ regret leaving the miko on her own; he_couldn't_ let it get to him…

Crouching onto his knees, he sighed for the first time in a long time, and closed his eyes.

_Kagome, this is for the best, just trust this Sesshoumaru; you don't want to get mixed up with the likes of me…_

XxXx

Tip-toeing into her home at just before twelve am, Kagome did her best to get into her room unnoticed. Obviously, by this time, everyone else was already sleeping, so she didn't have to worry too much about getting caught.

Not even bothering to change, Kagome crawled into bed, under the covers. Pulling off her jeans and while under the sheet, she then took off her bra from underneath her shirt, so she could lay down comfortably.

Laying in her t-shirt and underwear, she snuggled under the blanket, and her thoughts immediately jumped to Sesshy. No, it wasn't Sesshy; it was Sesshoumaru.  
_  
Why should I call him such a cute name when I hate his guts? _

What did he mean by "No," when I asked if he was a human?

Unwillingly, her mind relived when he was tickling her, and almost kissed her.

_God, what was I thinking, letting a complete stranger touch me and tickle me like that? Oh my god, he nearly KISSED me! What's wrong with me! _

Groaning, Kagome helplessly threw the blanket over her head, and buried her face into her pillow which shrouded her vision in complete darkness.

However, as soon as darkness clouded her, a strong image of his entrancing golden eyes gave her pleasurable chills up and down her spine.

_Even when he ISN'T here, he's going to bug me…this is getting ridiculous._

Closing her eyes with an imprint of his face on her mind, she fell into a dreamful sleep.

XxXx

Sesshoumaru stood stoically, gazing outside of his bedroom window at the moon. The rays of the huge star lit up his lengthy and dead-straight hair, making it shimmer and sparkle in the darkness.

Far off in the distance, his piercing golden eyes which held no emotion critically stared at a mother bird with its young in a nest.

_A family, _was the thought that came to mind.

Scowling slightly at the image in his head, he ignored it all together, deciding to focus on something else.

However, try as he might, the only thing he could think of was the raven haired girl with light brown eyes, which held nothing but trust, love, and occasional stubbornness.

_The miko,_ his instincts told him, but the more rational side of his mind corrected him; _her name is Kagome. _

Scoffing at the idea of calling a pathetic human being by its name, he turned around and walked over to his king sized bed, hating the way it felt under his form.

He easily topped six-feet five-inches in stature, which made him stick out even more.

In fact, at his huge stature, his frame was lean, but well toned, and strong, all being an extreme understatement. He had no problem lifting two hundred pounds on his back or in his arms, if the situation ever arose. Inu, or "dog" demons tended to have monstorous amounts of strength; it was passed down in their lineage, and blood.

Sighing for the first time in a long time, Sesshoumaru decided that he wasn't tired enough to sleep, and there was something keeping him from falling into blissful unconsciousness…

_…That stupid Kagome girl! _

His inner demon whined, wanting to see her again, and feel her body next to his. This was very strange, because normally he had to have an inner battle with himself to be in close contact with any female, whether she be demon or otherwise.

Nearly grumbling at the incompleteness he felt, Sesshoumaru immediately stopped moving and frowned.

_Why do I feel so bad for treating her like that? It's not anything out of the ordinary. _

For once in his life, he felt guilty for being harsh on her. Hell if he knew why, but this was what would prevent him from sleeping, which was quite ludicrous, really.

Growling in impatience, he leapt out of the window flawlessly, and landed on his two feet solidly.

Glancing around quickly for humans and then seeing none, he snapped his fingers, making a white cloud appear before him. Gracefully jumping onto it, he rode it as it soared through the night skies, looking like an angel.

Honing in on his demon sense of smell, he pinpointed her scent's exact location, and headed straight for it.

After only a few minutes, he found himself sitting on his cloud outside her bedroom's window, staring at her sleeping form.

_At least she could fall asleep… _

However, he watched intently as her body began to move back and fourth, mumbling incoherent sentences during her dream.

Trying to understand what she was saying, he unconsciously leant closer, trying to comprehend her slurred words.

However, when she shot up in bed sweating profusely naught a minute later, his jaw nearly dropped in shock at the scent that hit his nose.

Although it was faint, no one would argue; Kagome was definitely aroused…

XxXx

_Whispering into her ear, he seductively said her name over and over as he nibbled on her lobe. Kagome cried out in ecstasy; she'd never felt these feelings so strongly before. _

Unknowingly arching her body into his, she moaned again when she felt his arousal against her uplifted hips.

Unashamed golden eyes stared into hers, as she was brought against him through their clothed bodies.

As quickly as her nimble fingers allowed, she undid the dratted buttons in his shirt, not caring when some of them fell off in the process. In the mean time, he licked her neck and throat, placing butterfly kisses all around the exposed area.

Losing her patience, Kagome ripped the rest of his shirt away, which required quite a lot of force, but that was beside the point.

Blushing as his chiseled naked chest was revealed to her, she timidly traced her fingers across the expanse of his broad shoulders, and slowly downwards.

When she reached his lower abs, he had to resist the strong urge to cry out in pleasure. It felt so good, so incredibly good…

Thoroughly annoyed at her state of dress, he pulled her t-shirt over her head, making sure her arms were thrust above her head first.

Yanking it off, he stared unabashedly at her cleavage, and then annoyingly at the bra which covered some of her assets.

_Leaning down, he roughly, but still sexually, gave small love bites over the exposed flesh of her breasts. He growled in response when she mewled, not knowing what to do further, and needing his guidance. _

Long silver hair covered her chest and face as he leaned down, thrusting his tongue into the warm cavern that was her mouth. Playing something like a tongue war, they went back and fourth, only pulling away when their air supply running low.

Fumbling with the button on her pants, he undid it with one hand as the other supported his body above hers. Easily undoing the zipper, he then slowly, almost torturously, dragged them off of her body.

She cried out his name into the darkness of her room, uncaring of how her voice sounded so unlike her normal self.

Grinning in triumph once she was in nothing but her undergarments, he licked his lips as he continued where he last left off.

However, when his mouth trailed to the waistband of her underwear, Kagome's breathing grew extremely ragged, and breathy.

The scent of her arousal hit his nose, but it was more sweet and delectable than he'd expected.

"Ahhh, you can't keep doing this to meeee," Kagome cried out, unable to take this anymore.

Grinning up at Kagome, his fangs easily poked out from his mouth, but surprisingly, they didn't scare her

"Alright, I'll stop playing with you now," he agreed, and then began to take off his own pants as she watched in fascination…

When he was fully naked, Kagome couldn't bring herself to look at his form; perhaps she was embarrassed, but she knew that wouldn't last for long…

Grabbing onto the top of her underwear, he whispered what sexual things he would do into her ear, as he worked his way of removing them with ease.

Staring at her face all the while without looking down, he kept his body positioned above hers, ignoring the look of nervousness.

"This won't hurt a bit," he answered her worrying thoughts, without her even voicing them.

Preparing for the smashing of her virginal barrier, she closed her eyes, readying for the pain.

However, that pain never came…

…because she woke up.

XxXx

Gasping for air as the sweat streaked down her pale face, Kagome ran her hands through her hair, thoroughly disturbed from her dream.

_It was him…it was Sesshoumaru…b-but why? _

Licking her dry lips, and walking to the bathroom for a glass of water to quench her parched mouth, Kagome regained control over her raging emotions. Heated wetness was pooled in-between her legs, making her feel extremely uncomfortable.

During this time, she didn't notice Sesshoumaru's shimmering form in her bedroom window, staring at her closely.

Biting her lip in contemplation, she sat down on the soft bed, making sure to keep her eyes wide open, hoping that the cold water would help out.

Recalling the dream she'd just had, Kagome came to a decision.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, despite the fact that she didn't know Sesshoumaru, she liked him.  
Maybe this was one of those weird cases of love-at-first-sight? If it wasn't, she had no idea what else it could be.

Hell, Kagome had liked guys before upon their first meeting in other situations, but those feelings weren't even _close_ to being this strong…

…However, for some reason, this didn't really surprise her; Sesshoumaru wasn't like anyone else she'd ever met.

He was mysterious, cold and aloof; she felt like he knew what he wanted, and would take it without second glance.

All the guys that had liked her in the past were the complete opposite; complete "doormats", to be precise. If she wanted to, she could have stepped all over them, and gotten whatever she'd wanted. Luckily for them, Kagome wasn't that type of girl, otherwise they would've gotten a good dosage of using-and-abusing.

Sighing heavily, she wondered if she could fall asleep, and have a normal dream. The last thing Kagome wanted was to continue where the last dream left off; it wouldn't lead to anything good, she knew for sure.

Hating herself for saying this, she mumbled under her breath,

"At least his body was to die for…but it was just a dream; no one could really be that perfect."

It was a good thing Kagome didn't know how wrong her words really were; otherwise she'd end up having many, many more sleepless nights.

Sesshoumaru's ears picked up this statement, making him smirk arrogantly in response. So, she'd been dreaming about him, had she? This meant that he had to be the one that made her aroused, which was rather interesting, in his opinion.

Watching her lay back down onto the sweaty sheets, he nearly smiled as Kagome gave into her physical exhaustion, and passed out into a restless sleep once more.

The poor girl had been so out-of-it that she didn't even notice him, or look in his direction.

Approaching her softly slumbering form, he raked his fingers through her bangs, pushing them back from her forehead.

His inner demon, or youkai, was purring happily in response. Perhaps it would remain happy if he did this for a moment or two more, so he could finally go back home and rest.

Watching in amusement as she latched onto his index finger, and unconsciously, she brought it to her lips, lightly nibbling on it, which sent shivers flaming through his body.  
_  
What in kami's name is going on?_

Pulling back at being completely appalled, Sesshoumaru scowled when his youkai protested once more.

Mentally telling it to shut up, he lightly kissed her forehead, before departing from her room.

Mounting his jyaki cloud once more, he looked back one last time upon her sleeping form, and was very nearly horrified when her eyes fluttered open, although they were still hazy from sleep.

Leaving a split second later, he shrugged off the concern, knowing that he'd never see the girl again, and that it didn't matter.

XxXx

Staring at her window in sleepy confusion, Kagome swore that she'd seen someone that looked like Sesshoumaru standing there a second ago…

…but it must have been her imagination, because the person wasn't there now.

After all, since when did people fly on clouds, or have long silver hair, and blue markings on their face and…

Stopping thinking all together, Kagome rubbed her head which was hurting from the bombardment of thoughts.

Closing her eyes for the last time that night, she slept, and didn't dream.

This time, much to her delight _and_ disappointment, the dream didn't continue, nor did she even dream of him…

XxXx

**Author's Note:  
**  
This was Part One of the Three Part "Bittersweet" series. Think of it as three, separate story one-shots, which together make one full story.

I can't tell you when the next part will be out, but not for a long while; so please don't ask.

Hopefully, this story will be like nothing else you've ever read, and you'll enjoy it.

However, if you are against non-traditional pairings (for example, Sesshoumaru and Kagome), then please don't read this story, or if you do, don't flame it because of the alternate pairing; flame it for another reason, lol.

Thank you for your reading and reviewing!

Sincerely,

-DarkCrystalis


	2. Part Two

**The Bittersweet Trilogy: Part Two  
By: DarkCrystalis **

**Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing; I hope that makes you happy.**

**Summary:**

Read "The Bittersweet Trilogy: Part One" BEFORE PROCEEDING with this story. This is Part Two of Three from The Bittersweet Trilogy. (WARNING: EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT.) M/F,Lime,Lemon,AU,Cont,D/s,Oral,Solo,WAFF COMPLETE, 2/3

XxXx

**Part Two**

**Two Years Later...(after their first and only encounter)**

Kagome, Sango, and Rin rode the bus home together, after being at the local club.

Rin was wearing a short white skirt, white fluffy boots, and a white tank top with pink flowers along the sides. Sango, being the most tomboy out of the group, settled on tight, dark blue jeans, a black tank top, and white running shoes.

Kagome, however, was the most revealing of them all. She wore her new pleated, short plaid skirt with black, red, and green. Knee high black boots and fish nets adorned her legs, while a short, black mesh top with a black push up bra "covered" her chest. Covered being used lightly; her bra and cleavage was clearly visible through her skimpy outfit.

Smiling as all the men gave her looks whenever they got on the bus, she teased them as she sat, opening her legs a little to show the skin of her thighs, but then immediately shut them.

The rest of the girls could see her antics, and joined in. Rin pretended to have her lower leg itch, so she leant over to scratch herself. However, as she did so, her tank top fell lower, revealing her cleavage to anyone nearby her, also.

Sango did nothing during their flirtatious attitude, merely watching and with-holding the smirk that begged to be released onto their lips.

Growing bored of their antics, the two stopped mid-movement, and sat back in their seats.

"Oh crap, Sango! We need to get off at the next stop!" Kagome announced, pulling her out of her reverie.

"Okay, okay!"

Dashing to the front of the bus when it stopped, they quietly thanked the driver, as they walked off the bus.

"Kagome, Rin's staying the night at my house tonight; do you wanna join in?"

She contemplated this for a good minute or two, trying to make a decision. For some reason, she was really tired tonight, and just wanted to go home. Staying at Sango's house would prove to be an all-nighter, and Kagome couldn't pull off something like that tonight.

"Nah, not tonight girls; maybe tomorrow? I'm really tired, so I'm going to go home and get some shut-eye."

Nodding their heads in understanding, they hugged her goodbye as they trudged to Sango's house.

As swiftly as a fox, Kagome crossed the street, and waited for the next bus to come.

Drifting back to two years ago, she remembered that this was where she'd first met Sesshoumaru; it was at this stop, and around this time.

After their first and last encounter, she'd never seen him again. Maybe he was avoiding her, but she didn't give a damn; that asshole could die and it wouldn't matter.

_Oh, what the hell am I saying...I like the guy, I know it, and I bet he does too..._

Scowling, she chewed at her bottom lip in frustration. She barely even knew the guy, so what was up with this crush? It was so strange, and out of character for her.

Whipping her head up at the sound of a bus coming, the dim front lights of the bus shown on her, as it stopped, and the door opened.

Mounting the steps proudly, she disentangled her lip from her teeth, determined not to show any signs of weakness.

Flashing her metro pass to the driver, she dropped her head, making her way to the back.

However, when a flash of silver entered her peripheral vision, her breath shortened, and became shallow.

Golden eyes drank in her scantily clad form as she stared at him, as if she were a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

Slowly, but steadily, she approached him as he sat, wanting to see, feel, and smell him, just to make sure that this was real.

When she was standing inches from him, she sat in his lap, straddling him with one leg on each of his sides.

Sitting down comfortably, she threw her arms around his neck, burying her face there to inhale his scent. It reminded her of a deep, clean forest; minty somewhat, with a hint of "Axe: Phoenix" deodorant; strong and masculine smelling.

At first, he lifted his arms to shove her off of him, but when her core straddled his groin, he found his own breath shortening at the sexual contact.

Clawing her hands through his hair mercilessly, she heard him growl in response to being pleasured.

Smiling devilishly, she took his hands in her own, and placed them on her bottom. Underneath her skirt was a black g-string, which left nothing to the imagination...

Her skin was soft and smooth, but well formed and easy to hold in his hands. Out of instinct, he gently massaged the flesh, moving his hands lower and around the sides as he did so, making his way to the front.

Kagome dropped her head, and locked lips with him, grinning against them with abandon. He responded, opening his mouth, and grazing his tongue against hers.

Normally, Sesshoumaru would be the one to dominate a woman, but with Kagome, he allowed her to do as she pleased. It felt good for once in his life to be submissive; it was a nice change.

Reaching her flat stomach, Sesshoumaru caressed it, painfully obvious to her sounds of approval as she mewled against his mouth.

Pulling away panting, they stared into each other's lust-glazed eyes, none of them laughing or smiling.

At first, Kagome was sure that Sesshoumaru would push her away, and leave her side again; however, she was pleasantly surprised when instead, he brought his finger tips to her inner thighs, purposefully avoiding her womanhood.

As her sounds increased in frequency and volume, his fingers brushed her core through the thin fabric of her panties, pushing against the small opening. Throwing her head back, Kagome panted, letting out quiet, high pitched sounds as he played with her, teasing her.

Suddenly his ministrations stopped, and Kagome sighed in annoyance.

_Right, we're on a bus, and we're not alone..._

Nearly growling at the bus driver from where she was sitting, Kagome leant into his shoulder, and rested her head.

Unconsciously, she played with the small hairs at the nape of his neck, eliciting a small intake of breath from Sesshoumaru.

Growling quietly, Sesshoumaru quickly glanced out of the bus's window, and realized that there was a park nearby. Pulling on the bell for the next stop, he ushered Kagome off the back steps, after the bus had stopped.

When they got out, he picked her up, and used his demonic speed to get to where he wanted.

In Kagome's vision, everything blurred as he ran, and she had a hard time focusing to where they were going.

When they reached a huge tree surrounded by luscious grass, Sesshoumaru placed her onto his lap as he sat.

Continuing where they had left off, he once again captured her lips with his own, glad to see that she hadn't lost her passion yet.

"Sesshy..." she moaned, not forgetting the loving nickname for him, even after two years.

Unclasping the skirt's side clip, he threw it carelessly on the ground beside him, grinning lightly as her black g string was revealed to his near-hungry eyes.

Her stomach was flat, without an ounce of extra fat anywhere; it was uncommon to see someone with such an amazing body.

Pulling her waist to his face, he licked her stomach with fast strokes at first, but then slowly, tantalizingly, he swirled his tongue around her naval, and below.

Kagome's hands fisted into his silver hair, which pushed him closer as he kept torturing her.

Having had enough, Kagome dropped herself off her knees and into his lap, beginning to unbutton his collared shirt. Annoyance spread across her features when she was having trouble with her shaking fingers, but that slowly crept away as his hands covered hers, helping her with the troubling task.

Discarding the garment, Kagome's hands and fingers roamed his chest, which was almost free of hair. It would have looked somewhat feminine, if it weren't for the muscular outline, and obvious lack of breasts. His stomach held something akin to a six pack, making her blush in embarrassment.

Noticing her nervousness, he immediately brought his hands to her chin, tilting to look directly into her eyes.

"I...you...well...you're so...built and thin and..." Kagome knew this sounded stupid, but it was how she felt.

_What if I'm not up to his standards?_

Growling, he picked her up with ease, and laid her on the soft, grassy ground.

Removing her mesh shirt, her cleavage began to fall out at the top of her bra, from laying down in her current position. Using his claws gently, they traced her exposed skin, and watched with a smirk as a shiver coursed through her entire body.

"I wouldn't do this to you...with you...if I didn't find you at all attractive," he purred, watching as she flushed in embarrassment.

Frowning, Kagome's brain decided to kick in right at this moment.

Making out like this is fun, but this isn't the way I want to lose my virginity. That day should be at home in a bedroom, softly caressing and arousing one another before the "deed" is started.

Instinctively, he knew what she was thinking about from the look on her face, and he didn't mind her silent request; Sesshoumaru could pleasure her easily enough without having sex.

Moving his hands from her breasts, Sesshoumaru brought them to her panties, and gently tugged them down. As soon as her wet core was exposed, a wave of her aroused scent hit his nose, making the demon inside him rage, wanting to claim her as his own.

Kagome arched her hips to him as he descended his face to her moist cavern, impatiently waiting for the upcoming fulfillment.

_My god…I'm practically shoving myself into his face! This is so embarrassing…_

He could sense her nervousness, and he had a good guess as to why. However, Sesshoumaru was certain that it would soon pass, so he ignored it for now. He would deal with it later, if this still proved to be a problem.

When he hovered above her, staring into her eyes with a devilish light, she moaned and arched her hips again unconsciously.

"Tell me what you want me to do," he whispered silkily as his tongue grazed her small bundle of nerves, and then quickly moved away, executing a groan from her already open mouth.

"Sesshyyyyy," was all she could manage, hating the way he was handling her.

Giving up entirely on trying to speak, Kagome trailed her hand down, and went to put it in-between her thighs. If he wasn't going to do anything about it, she would.

"Nah uh-uh!" Grabbing her hand and trapping it above her head, he growled in her ear, and whispered seductively to her once more, "Tell me what you want."

Kagome let out a sound, sounding something like "aahhh-oohhhhhhhh", although it was unintentional.

Frowning when her arousal was getting stronger and stronger, she opened her mouth, doing her best to speak.

"I want...I want...you." It wasn't a statement, or a request; it was a demand.

Triumphantly licking his lips, he replied, "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Before she could reply, he released her wrist as his mouth dropped back to her milky thighs, enjoying the taste that was her essence.

"Sesshouuu!"

Having her buck up and down in arousal was nice, but it was hard to pleasure her when she was reacting so ferociously. Grabbing her hips and holding them down, he continued licking her opening, and the area surrounding it. Sesshoumaru felt her internal emotions building, soon having her release.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut at the overwhelming feelings, and slowly shook her head back and fourth from her position on the ground.

"Don't hold it in, let it go, let it all go koi."

Inserting a single finger in her opening, Sesshoumaru watched as her eyes widened in surprise, shock, and torturous agony as he slowly brought the digit in and out of her, and then increased his speed just before she let go.

Whining quietly, Kagome did as he'd demanded, and let the orgasm push her over the edge. Crying out, she nearly screamed her fulfillment as her hips moved back and fourth, unable to stay still, despite his treacherous hold on her.

Kagome shuddered one last time before falling over the imaginable cliff of pleasure, having one last shiver as the heat drained from her body.

His hands pushed down on her hips, keeping her still as his tongue switched with his fingers, lapping up the wetness that leaked out from her in abundance.

When he was sure she'd calmed down, she lay there in her almost-completely-naked glory.

"Wha-what a-about y-you?" Kagome asked, still panting as she regained her breath.

"We can get on that later, if you'd like."

Lying down beside her, he pulled her into his chest, shielding her from the light spring breeze, feeling her nod tiredly against him.

As her breathing slowed and became rhythmic, Sesshoumaru knew she was falling asleep. Carefully re-dressing her and himself so she didn't wake, he picked her up into his arms bridal style, as the two of them left the park.

Kagome's head buried into his neck, sighing lightly in comfort as he kept her body sheltered and heated.

Calling upon his cloud of jykai once more, he used it to bring them to his home, back in his bedroom. He'd never brought a woman here before, and was surprised that the human would be the first. No, not just any female human; this was Kagome.

After a few minutes, he'd finally arrived.

Stepping onto his window sill, he lay her small body onto the huge bed, and snuggled in beside her. Sesshoumaru brought her side to lie against his naked chest, and wrapped his previously invisible tail around them to keep each other warm. Due to all the humans living in today's era, he kept a concealment spell on his tail, to look less suspicious.

Feeling her aura calm and comfortable, he sighed with his own contentment and unwillingly closed his eyes, which hid her form from his intent stare.

Sleep claimed him soon after, which was a nice change from all the restless nights he'd had for the past two years; Kagome must be the one that was having this effect on him.

XxXx

**Hours later, when the sun was starting to rise…**

Kagome woke up, seeing Sesshoumaru's body wrapped around hers under white sheets.

She'd woken due to an extreme discomfort, and immediately found it as she rubbed her chest.

The damn push up bra was still on, and it was killing her.

Wiggling out of his arms, she sat up in the bed, and went to unclasp it at the back. However, out of no where his hands got there first.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Kagome asked, frowning as she waited for him to remove the uncomfortable contraption.

"No," was all he said, pulling her back into the warmth of his arms.

Now only in her mesh shirt, her breasts were completely visible to his sleep-glazed eyes, and she blushed in embarrassment.

Playing with one of her peaks, he used his thumb on her right breast's nipple, as his other hand pushed her head closer to his.

Moaning against his feather-like touch, Kagome pushed his hand from her breast, not liking where this was going.

His lips still fell onto hers, despite her futile attempts. Groaning as his tongue entered her mouth, her leg wrapped around his waist as they lay on their side.

This time, Kagome could feel his arousal against her thighs as they kissed, so she instinctively pushed even closer, grazing her inner thighs against his manhood.

He pulled away from their kiss in response, breathing laboured as sweat dripped down their bodies from the blanket's heat.

Concealing his tail once more, Sesshoumaru rolled Kagome on top of his waist, so she sat directly on his hardened member, which was still covered by his black boxers.

His penis was pushing right against her entrance, which made her become wet once again with arousal. The wetness seeped through her panties, making him aware of the heat which lightly coated his boxers.

Kagome wasn't at all used to being this intimate, so she wasn't able to control her strong emotions.

Upon feeling only, Kagome rocked forwards, wanting to feel him against her very badly. His member was crushed against her, which made her moan out in bliss.

_It feels so good to do this; it must be even better to have sex…_

Growling, her skirt was pulled off once more, along with her shirt. This time around, Kagome was left only with her panties.

Gently massaging her breasts, his hands trailed to her nipples, making them erect and impossibly sensitive.

Not knowing how to respond, Kagome lightly bounced on him, needing the light pressure against herself, and getting the feeling that he did too.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he continued playing with her breasts.

_This is crazy; damnit, if we keep doing this, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to…_

All thoughts stopped as she lifted herself onto her knees above him, and began to play with her own nipples. Then, roughly dropping her miniscule weight onto his hardened penis, he groaned at the harsh, but extremely pleasing contact.

Kagome smiled slightly as she saw him close his eyes, losing control of himself.

Then, remembering that he'd met her needs last night, decided to do the same for him. After all, she'd never done this before, and hell, now was a perfect time as any.

At an impossibly slow rate, Kagome slipped off of his waist, and pulled down his boxers.

When his full length was revealed to her eyes, she nodded unconsciously in approval as she placed her hands around it.

He shivered upon first contact, not wanting to scare her off with his stronger reactions.

Kagome explored interestingly, watching him closely for reactions to see what he liked best.

When she rubbed slow circles along the tip with one finger, while the other hand held most of his penis, Sesshoumaru sweat uncontrollably, trying to hold it all in.

However, when she rubbed his sensitive balls, massaging them the best she could, he reacted in a similar way, looking pleadingly down at her.

Remembering what he'd done to her, Kagome smirked devilishly as her head neared in-between his own thighs.

"Tell me what you want."

His eyes were shocked as they met with hers, and he grinned in response, ready to tell her every last detail…

As he thought, he forgot she was waiting for a response.

To remind him, she licked the tip of him a couple times, making some pre-cum shoot out as she pulled away.

"I want you to put me in your mouth, and from there, do as you please."

Nibbling on his tip, she watched in fascination as he lost all of his control, letting a moan loose from his mouth.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Taking half of his huge length into her mouth, she alternated between sucking and grazing her teeth along him.

She continued, obviously pleased with herself at getting this right the first time.

However, when he yelled at her to "Stop," rather immediately, Kagome was unprepared.

Doing as he said, Kagome frowned as she stared at his erect length.

"Did I do something wrong, Sesshy?" Her eyes held an innocent gleam as her lips pouted in worry.

"Kagome, if we continue this, I'll have to put myself inside you. Is that what you want?"

Shaking her head, but then nodding it, he became sexually frustrated as she sat on top of his length again.

Just one article of clothing separated them, just one…

"Let's try, and see if I like it or not."

Gently removing her g string, Kagome sat back on his length with her legs spread. Landing gently as his member sunk into her wet cavern, he groaned in approval at her tightness.

Virgins are usually small, he thought, but didn't dwell much on it when she began to slowly rock once again, while he was inside of her.

"H-how does it feel?" Sesshoumaru asked, not moving an inch, for fear of hurting her.

"It sort of hurts and pulls, but that's going away when I keep doing this…" Kagome trailed off, feeling a huge wave of arousal hit her as she moved back and fourth.

Placing her hands on his chest for support, she stared into his eyes, and said in a pleading voice, "Faster."

That was all it took.

Switching positions in two seconds flat, Sesshoumaru had her wrap her legs around his waist as her back lay on the bed.

Thrusting himself into her, Kagome whimpered in delicious pleasure, trying to keep up with him as she moved her hips to match his thrusts.

However, suddenly he got so fast that she gave up, watching helplessly as he too would soon orgasm.

"Sesshyyyyyyyy!" A long call of his name erupted from her throat as the sweat poured down her face and body, even in-between her luscious breasts.

The building pressure inside her core proved to be too much, and at the same time, they both had their release.

Yelling out their climaxes, Sesshoumaru gradually slowed his momentum, until he stopped pushing inside of her all together.

Collapsing further, if possible, into the bed, Kagome weakly brought her arm over her eyes, to shield out the sunlight from the window. Seeing her discomfort, Sesshoumaru snapped his fingers, which made the room suddenly fall into darkness.

Still positioned above her, he watched as her glazed eyes met his own in the semi-darkness.

Leaning down, he cringed when the scent of her virgin blood hit his nose. Thankfully there wasn't too much, meaning that there hadn't been a lot of tearing.

Licking his seed, her orgasm and blood away, Kagome moaned again, and pushed his head away. She didn't want to lose all her control again, but she could feel the building in her stomach once more.

Scowling, she turned away from him, and brought her hand in-between to get rid of the tingling feeling that was steadily rising.

A split second before she inserted her fingers into herself, Sesshoumaru stopped her yet again.

"Leave me alone to do this; you make me so much hotter than if I do it myself," Kagome growled, yanking her hand from his light grip.

Watching intently as her fingers inserted her slightly expanded cavern, she pushed the two fingers up and down, just like he had with his manhood.

Kagome's eyes closed tightly, as if forgetting he was even there, as she was lost in her own world of arousal.

Wanting to help her, he took her fingers out of herself, and placed two of his own in instead.

Growling at first, she quickly began panting as he worked his magic on her.

Kagome's legs tightened in response as her muscles contracted against his nimble, but probing fingers.

She came much faster this time, so before the feeling wore off, he licked away her nectar, and the brought her to his chest.

Smoothing her hair, he pulled her close, reveling in the feeling of her body against his own.

She smelt like him now, because when they'd "mated", (minus the blood exchanging ritual) his scent covered her. For the next few days, even if she showered, demons would know that she had been claimed by him.

"Mine," Sesshoumaru mumbled as his claws raked through her hair.

Poking his chest lightly to grab his attention, he peeked down into her face.

"Mine," she replied teasingly as she softly kissed his lips.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her, which made tears come to her eyes.

Smelling her sad aura, he nudged her, silently asking what was wrong.

"Does it hurt? Inside you, I mean?"

Kagome shook her head as a tear fell from her cheek, and then another, and another…

Seeing her distress made one of the walls of ice around his heart melt, wanting to make her feel better right away, which was completely out of character.

"Wh-why did you leave me…that night long ago?"

He sighed, not wanting to hurt her.

"Huma- Kagome, I'm a demon…mixing with humans isn't a good idea, in most cases."  
She shot him a look of pure confusion.

Explaining about his family's history, and how he had a half brother that was hanyou, she slowly began to understand his background. She'd never heard it before, so this was all new to hear. They'd been forced into hiding, not wanting to be ridiculed or experimented on by humans, so they used concealment spells in order to do so.

Finally understanding, her eyes twinkled with curiosity.

"So, how old are you really?"

Sesshoumaru's face, a cold mask once more, didn't crack as he spoke.

"In demon years, around fifty; however, in human years…that'd be around five hundred."

Her eyes widening in shock, Kagome resisted the strong urge to call him an old pervert.

"Bu-but you only look…maybe twenty!"

Brushing her bangs from her eyes, he caressed her cheeks softly, loving the blush that promptly appeared there.

"Demon years don't work like regular years, Kagome; once you reach a certain age, you will look like that for a very, very long time; in human time, I'll begin to look older in about a thousand more years."

Eyes widening in even more shock, he gently made his lips fall onto her forehead, laying his head onto the soft pillow.

"Sleep now," he ordered coldly, but with an underlying emotion that he'd never admit to.

He obviously didn't feel like talking anymore, and neither did she, to be honest. Besides, they could talk more later, couldn't they?

Sighing gently, she closed her eyes in compliance, but mostly exhaustion, comforted by his warmth and minty scent.

They fell asleep soon after, no one bothering the couple as they slept deeply.

XxXx


	3. Part Three

**The Bittersweet Trilogy: Part Three  
By: DarkCrystalis **

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing; I hope that makes you happy.

**Summary:**

Read "The Bittersweet Trilogy: Part One" and "The Bittersweet Trilogy: Part Two" BEFORE PROCEEDING with this story. This is Part Three of Three from The Bittersweet Trilogy. Please read and review! Lime,WAFF. COMPLETE, 3/3

XxXx

**Part Three**

Kagome grinned when she felt claws raking up and down her spine. Waking up to shivering in arousal was not the way she'd planned, but it wasn't bothersome in the least.

Moaning, Kagome weakly pushed on his chest in a useless attempt to get him to stop.

Sesshoumaru said nothing; in fact, he continued his ministrations until the full scent of her arousal his his nsoe once more.

Kagome knew he could smell her current state, and blushed deeply. This was NOT what she wanted him to know...because as long as he did, he'd take advantage of her.

Growling, he brought his lips to her neck, and nibbled roughly. He broke the skin, making it overly pink and sensitive. In response, Kagome groaned in pain and pleasure, yielding to his actions, and not bothering to fight back.

"Kagome, I-" Sesshoumaru stopped playing with her, and pulled away.

At his abrupt halt, Kagome lifted her head to his, staring into his glowing amber eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"Do you trust me with your life, Kagome?"

This wasn't something she'd been expecting, either. Taking in a deep breath, Kagome didn't relent her stare as she nodded with conviction.

"I am a demon, but you are a mere human... but I do not want you to leave my side."

Tears pooled in Kagome's eyes, knowing what he meant. He would continue living years beyond her, because she had a short life span compared to him.

Closing her eyes tightly, she was forced to open them when tears trickled out uncontrollably.

"However... I think I can change that."

Hope sparked throughout her soul, making her eyes glitter with life. It seemed like there would be some sort of drawback from the way that he spoke, but it didn't matter; as long as she was always with him, she would be happy, right?

"Long ago, there was a sacred jewel called the Shikon no Tama. There was only one of it's kind, and it held an immense holy power. Many demons tried to get their hands on it, to taint the jewel, and use it for it's power. However, after years of fighting and warring, the Taishou family got possession of the jewel."

Kagome's eye brows drew together in deep thought, wondering where this was going. What did a jewel from 500 years ago have to do with her, or him for that matter?

"The jewel was said to contain a single wish, if the wish was made purely by a pure miko's soul. But, during the jewel's existence, it was shattered by a demon's evil aura, which made it into tiny shards. The demon was defeated by my father 500 years ago, which was when we got possession of the jewel. To this day we have all of the shards, but these shards are so small that over time, they turned into dust. Now all that is left of the Shikon no Tama is it's holy pink dust..."

Any hope that Kagome held was plummeted into nothing, making her bite her lip in depression.

_So maybe things won't work out after all..._

Tears fell from her eyes once more, but Sesshoumaru shushed her, and wiped them away.

"Kagome, I believe this powder will make you immortal."

Her eyes darted to his face in shock, not trusting her words to make coherent sentences at the moment.

"What?" She asked, unable to say anything else.

"If you were to drink this powder with the holy water from 500 years ago, I strongly believe it would make you immortal."

Realization dawned on Kagome, but she didn't want to get excited yet.

"But-but what about the holy water? How would I be able to drink that? Something tells me people don't just carry it around in their homes..."

Getting out of bed, Sesshoumaru walked over to the mantle, and brought over a wooden bottle. It had a tight lid, which was popped off when pulled in a certain way.

The contents of the bottle had a musty smell, making her already aware of how old the contents were.

"Years ago, my father fought demons from the human village which was protecting the jewel. On a single occasion, the miko there was having trouble fighting off a severe demon, so Inu no Taishou, my father, helped her. In return, she gave him this bottle of clear water, but not before expelling her tears into the liquid. The miko's purity tears were what made the water holy."

Kagome held the small bottle into her hands, staring at the contents. It looked like regular water to her, but for some reason, her fingers felt warmed and sparked at holding it in her hand.

"Due to our being demons, we had no real use for the holy water, so it stayed in the bottle for centuries, and was never opened until today..."

She placed the bottle on the nightstand, making sure to close it tightly before staring at him once more.

"I'm ready," she stated simply, wanting nothing than to stay with him for the rest of her life.

"There are drawbacks to living an immortal life, Kagome. You'll see your family, friends, and any other humans you meet die before you. It will cause you a lot of pain, but if you are willing to risk it..."

Kagome's eyes watered once more, but she was determined not to cry. She loved him, and would be with him, even if it meant her own suffering,

He could see her internal battle, not liking the idea of ever losing her family. He'd lost his own, and knew what it felt like. At least when the time came, he'd be here to help soothe her, and be there for her.

"There is also the chance that the Shikon power won't work."

"Explain."

Sesshoumaru mentally cursed himself, not knowing how to explain this in a way she'd understand.

"The Shikon powder would only work on a pure soul... if there is any evil in you, it would instantly kill you."

Flinching at his words, Kagome felt hurt spread throughout her being.

_I might...die?_

Walking back over to her, he wrapped his arms around her emotionally weakening form. He knew what she was thinking, but Sesshoumaru wouldn't let that stop him from being with her. He knew it, and so did Kagome; she had to take the chance.

Gathering her courage, Kagome knew what she had to do, but first...

"Can I see my family...before...this? In case- in case it doesn't...work?"

Without a second though, Sesshoumaru wrapped her form around a blanket, wanting to keep her warm as he took her back home.

Mounting his cloud of youki, they sailed off in the afternoon, to their dreary destination.

XxXx

**Back at home...**

Kagome's mother stared worringly outside the shrine's window. Her daughter hadn't come home yet, even though she was supposed to be staying the night at Sango's house.

It was strange, because normally she called in the morning, whenever she woke.

Sighing, she tried to stop her pacing as she chewed her bottom lip.

Kagome was a grown up adult; she didn't have to call her anymore, or tell her everything anymore...

...she could take care of herself.

However, it was hard letting go, after so many years of the same routine.

Snapping out of her thoughts when the front door opened, she sighed in open relief when her daughter strolled inside. No, that wasn't correct; her daughter, and...a man with long, silver hair?

Smiling sheepishly despite her inner turmoil, Kagome hugged her mother tightly and resisted the urge to cry once more.

She cried when they'd left Sesshoumaru's home, and they cried on the way here...shouldn't she be out of water yet?

"Kagome, I was worried about you..."

"I know, mom," Kagome said, feeling her voice cracking with emotion.

Noticing her daughter's strange behaviour, she stared at her deeply, and then the man behind her.

Sesshoumaru walked over, and bowed deeply to Kira, Kagome's mother.

"My name is Sesshoumaru Taishou," introducing himself smoothly, he kept a stoic face as he watched for her reaction.

Kagome pulled away from her mother's embrace, and stood beside him as his arm slinked around her waist.

"This is my future mate."

XxXx

Nodding her head slowly in understanding as she served him tea, Kira listened closely as he re-told the story about the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome kept her hands and eyes towards her lap, unable to look at her mother or Sesshoumaru, for fear of crying once more.

After everything was said, Sesshoumaru said the words Kagome never thought she'd hear.

"I love your daughter greatly, Mrs. Higurashi. I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with her, and one day have children with her. I could not imagine being without her in any way, shape or form. I'm aware that this is rather abrupt on your part-"

Holding her hand up in a silent gesture for him to stop, Kira heard all she'd been waiting to hear.

Gracefully walking over to him, she sat down beside him, and hugged Sesshoumaru fiercely. This man, or rather demon, loved her daughter more than anything in the world; and that's all she wanted for Kagome.

Sesshoumaru didn't know how to accept her loving embrace, but he hugged her lightly in response as the emotions flooded through him. He could feel Kira's love for Kagome, and surprisingly, her love for himself.

Looking to Kagome for help, she giggled at happy tears streamed down her face.

"Mom," she whispered gently, "I don't think he can handle any more of your hug; even though he's a demon, he still needs to breathe."

Letting go with a slight blush on her face as tears glinted in her eyes, Kira nodded happily and walked back to the chair she was previously sitting in.

"I guess that's settled, then."

"I guess it is," Kagome responded, not really knowing what else to say. "We need to go back to his home...the...the jewel and water..."

Kira nodded, knowing what she meant.

"Whatever happens, I love you Kagome." Hugging her daughter closely once more, she finally let go, watching as the pair, wrapped in one another's embrace, leave the shrine once more.

XxXx

"Well, that went much smoother than I'd thought," Kagome giggled, attempting to break the tension between them.

The time was nearing...and Sesshoumaru was nervous. In his entire life, he'd never felt as nervous as he did right now. He worried for her, loved her, and didn't want anything to go wrong.

If she were to die from this, how could he live a life that didn't include her? How would he break this to Kira, the one that trusted him so much?

The answer was, he couldn't.

Bracing himself and taking a deep breath, he set the contents on the desk in his bedroom while Kagome sat on the bed. His hands shook as he placed him on the table, as he closed his eyes in frustration.

_Calm down...just calm down...I'm more nervous than she is._

Kagome's reassuring arms wrapped around his waist from behind, silently telling him that everything would be alright.

Pouring the powder from the glass jar it was in, she mixed it into the bottle of holy water. The previously clear, uncoloured water turned into a bright pink, and began to glow as the holy elements were intertwined and became one.

Neon lights began to shoot out of the wooden bottle, and a fierce wind began to blow around the room, knocking things over, and thrusting the previously locked windows open.

"DRINK IT NOW!" Sesshoumaru yelled over the chaos.

As Kagome downed the tasteles and odourless contents, the winds died down completely. Her body began to glow with holy power as she floated mid-air in the room.

Suddenly, her form dropped, but he managed to catch her before she crashed to the ground.

Her aforementioned glowing form ceased immediately, as she was knocked unconscious.

XxXx

**Epilogue: **

50 Years Later...

Sesshoumaru walked around the mansion with a serious expression on his face.

Things had been very strenous lately, because a certain time of the year was coming around.

50 years ago, he'd given Kagome the potion of the Shikon no Tama.

Today, it was the 50th year celebration of her immortal life.

Their children had been running around, trying to set things up for this special occasion in the mansion.

Due to the huge amount of holy power running through Kagome's system, some of her immortality was spread to her children, which meant that they would live elongated life spans from the holy power, plus their half-demon status.

Kira, named after Kagome's mother, was still young and playful. She had Kagome's eyes, but Sesshoumaru's long, silverly locks which she always refused to tie back.

Ikiro was her older brother, and he looked identical to Sesshoumaru. He had none of Kagome's physical traits, except her warming smile, which would melt even the coldest of mountains.

Growling playfully as the two of them wrestled on the stone floor, Sesshoumaru let out a deep breath of annoyance.

"I thought we were setting things up for your mother."

The children looked at one another, and giggled.

"It's not like Mama will be leaving bed anytime soon, her belly is too big!" Ikiro laughed at his own statement, and poked his sister.

"Maybe I will have a little sister to play with," Kira thought, nodding solemnly, which was odd for a girl her age.

Their Grandmother, or the original Kira, had died before either of them was born. She died in her sleep, due to her old age; she was 92.

Kagome had cried for days when her mother had finally left this earth, but Sesshoumaru had been there for her every step of the way. She'd been very distant and remorseful during this pressing time in her life, so Sesshoumaru decided to let her alone as long as she needed.

After about a week of mourning, she crawled back to him for phhysical and emotional support. He kept by her side, and reassured her that the pain would lessen over time.

Today, Kagome often sat her children down and told them stories about her mother, and how wonderful a woman she was. They seemed interested in talking about her, and continually spoke about having hopes that'd she'd return in another life.

Smiling at the thought, Kagome had always nodded her head without complaint, allowing her children to believe whatever would make them happy.

Snapping out of his reverie when Ikiro began to tug on his pant's leg, Sesshoumaru's gaze fell to his son. Sesshoumaru's heart swelled with pride when the words echoed in his head: _not just his son, **their** son._

"Daddy? Can you help me with this?"

Ikiro was trying to grab a plate from the cupboard, but he was far too short. Together, the three of them had made Kagome breakfast, although she was probably feeling morning sickness and wouldn't be up for eating anything.

Taking the plate down to his son's level, and emptying the pan's contents onto it, he watched with a faint smile as he and Kira held the plate together, marching to their mother and father's room.

"We will give it to her together, 'kay?" Ikiro said, not bothering to wait for a response from his sister, knowing she would oblige.

Nodding her head, they gently pushed open the door as they crept inside the lightened room.

Sesshoumaru watched the scene from the doorway play out, glancing back from his children to Kagome and her swelled tummy. In just a couple weeks, she'd have their third child. Grinning at the thought, he mentally scolded himself when he realized how emotionally weakened he'd become, due to Kagome's consistent loving and their childrens'.

"Mommy, it's time to wake up and eat!" Kira chirped, smiling widely when her mother's eyes flicked open.

Adjusting her form so she could sit up, a tray of food was promptly dropped onto her lap, almost spilling the contents.

"Eat, eat mom! We all made it for you!"

Instinctively looking towards the doorway, Kagome watched Sesshoumaru's looming form as he kept silent.

Whispering to her children, Kagome made sure Sesshoumaru didn't pick up the words with his sensitive hearing.

The children giggled in response, and raced to the doorway, dragging their daddy to the bed.

"Feed mommy," Ikiro insisted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah!" Kira added, mimicking her older brother.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru sat down, and picked up the fork. Placing a small amount of eggs and bacon onto it, he fed his wife, watching with intense curiosity as she enjoyed her meal. Perhaps she was hungry, after all.

Wiping her mouth with a delicate hand, Kagome hugged her children close to her, minding her stomach.

"Life is very valuable, Kira and Ikiro," Kagome said, closing her eyes as her emotions got the best of her.

"What do you mean, mom? I can smell your tears..." Kira frowned, not wanting her mother to be sad.

"Oh no, these are happy tears. It's just...life means a lot, and you should live it the best way you can. Sometimes you will lose things, and sometimes you will gain things. But... whatever happens, it doesn't matter until the end; because in the end, everything will be bittersweet."

Looking to Sesshoumaru for support, he nodded his head in a serious tone, meaning that he completely agreed with her.

Picking up the now-empty plate, Sesshoumaru placed it on the bed-side table, and lay down with his wife.

Seeing this, the children snuggled their bodies in the bed also, and kept close as they all fell asleep.

Everything in the end...Kagome's losses of her family, Kagome's gains with Sesshoumaru and her children...it's all bittersweet.

XxXx

**Author's Note:**

Yay, all finished! It might not be the best of endings, but at least it's finally done. I might edit the ending later, if I think of a better way to wrap things up...

...but for now, I'll leave it as it is.

It might sound a little rushed, but I honestly didn't want to have a load of tension in this story. Sorry if you were looking for more details, or something more dramatic...

Thank you to all of my loyal reviewers, because without you, I probably wouldn't have written this.

If you haven't already, please do check out my other stories, because I think you'd like those, too!

Eyes Like Yours (IK,MS,SR)  
Tear Drops (MS,SR,IK)

I also put this story into ONE STORY with three parts, so it's easier to read.

Sincerely,

-DarkCrystalis


End file.
